Entre destins tracés et destins brisés
by Columbae
Summary: Nous suivons le destin d'adolescents qui essaient de se construire dans un cadre familial difficile, où la violence est présente sous diverses formes. Les enfants Black feront face à des doutes sur les valeurs de leur famille, au milieu d'une jeunesse de plus en plus libérée. Quant à Severus Rogue, il tentera tant bien que mal de s'affirmer, lui le Sang-mêlé parmi les Sang-pur.
1. Le repas de Noël, partie 1

**Petit mot de l'auteur:** **Voilà, j'y suis. Le premier chapitre de ma première fanfiction. C'est presque émouvant pour moi! J'ai choisi d'écrire sur des sujets un peu spécials, qui me tiennent réellement à coeur. Ma fic sera particulièrement sombre, je vais traité dans divers domaines, passant par la maltraitance infantile, les abus sexuels (Je précise que je ne serais pas extrêmement explicite sur ces passages là, on parle d'abus et non de relations sexuelles concenties, tout se joue plus sur les sensations et les émotions) et émotionnels, la dépression, l'anorexie et l'automutilation. J'ai jeté mon dévolu sur la famille Black et le cas de Severus Rogue, je souhaite parler d'adolescents qui doutent, qui essaient de se construire dans des cadres familiaux où une violence extrême est présente sous diverses formes. Bien sûr, je transpose le contexte aux personnages et au monde dans lequel ils vivent (les histoires de Sang-Pur et tout ce qui s'en rapporte, la montée de Voldemort etc...) mais j'espère que certains lecteurs (s'il y en a!) pourront réfléchir sur leur propre vie. (même si l'on aura à faire à des cas extrêmes)**

 **Sur ce je vais vous laisser avec ce Chapitre introductif, nous ne sommes pas encore dans le coeur de l'action, mais il permet de faire une présentation du sujet centrale de cette fic; les familles. Vous allez aussi pouvoir constater des différentes libertés que j'ai prises au sujet des personnages, notamment vis-à-vis de leur âge (en loccurence Sirius, Narcissa et Severus ont le même âge, Bellatrix seulement deux ans de plus et Andromeda quatre).**

* * *

Dans une belle bâtisse au cœur de l'Angleterre, loin de toute présence des moldus, une scène familiale des plus particulières était en train de se dérouler.

 _Qui pouvait rester de marbre face à la candeur de cette fillette ?_ Quand elle entrait dans la salle pour se pavaner dans sa robe blanche décorée de mille et une dentelles, les regards se braquaient sur son visage doux et harmonieux, sa peau de porcelaine et ses splendides cheveux blonds noués avec un tissu d'un blanc aussi immaculé que ses vêtements. Un véritable petit ange murmurait certains, sans même faire preuve de démesure. Un petit ange qui pourtant ne parvenait point à illuminer le cœur de sa mère. Des bruits de couloir disaient qu'après trois grossesses ayant toutes aboutis à la naissance d'enfants de sexe féminin, mettant ainsi en péril la transmission du ô combien noble et somptueux nom de la famille Black, Cygnus et Druella ne parvenaient pas à avoir d'autres descendants. Quelques personnes, plus médisantes parlaient aussi de l'horreur que se faisait Druella à l'idée d'une quatrième grossesse, et évoquaient même son refus de coucher dans le même lit que son mari. La naissance de la cadette, Narcissa, la poupée blonde qui aujourd'hui attire l'admiration autour d'elle, ne fut ainsi guère annoncer comme un heureux événement. Trois filles, pas un seul mâle héritier et une mère fatiguée au corps déformé par des accouchements douloureux à répétition, c'était le comble de la malchance et l'avenir de la famille Black semblait soudainement compromit. Mais cette période de flottement pris rapidement fin avec la naissance du fils de Walburga et Orion Sirius, premier garçon né, devenant automatiquement le grand héritier. Certes, l'honneur des Black était sauf, mais ce n'était pas le cas de celui de Druella, qui devint la risée de ses parents, eux qui attendaient que leur fille accouche du futur chez de famille, leur permettant ainsi d'accéder à une place plus importante dans l'échelle sociale. C'était indubitablement la raison pour laquelle elle ne portait pas dans son cœur ses enfants, qui avaient eu le malheur de naître fille, et dont après tout elle n'avait jamais souhaité l'existence, tout comme son mariage avec Cygnus.

Le père quant à lui, bien qu'il semblait éprouver moins d'amertume que sa femme au fait de ne pas avoir eu de garçon, ne portait pas grande attention aux filles mis à part à la dernière, dont la beauté resplendissante avait réussi à faire chavirer son cœur de pierre. Non pas que ses aînées n'étaient pas belles, mais personne ne pouvait égalé le charme de Narcissa, chez qui il plaçait ses plus grands espoirs. En effet la petite fille était beaucoup plus obéissante que la fougueuse Bellatrix et ne remettait pas question les valeurs et les codes de la famille comme l'avait fait une fois la peut être trop réfléchie Andromeda. L'homme la voyait déjà marier à l'héritier d'une autre riche et noble famille de Sang-Pur, faisant perdurer ainsi l'honneur et les valeurs des Black pour les prochaines générations.

En voyant l'enfant entrer dans la pièce, Cygnus l'invita délicatement à le rejoindre sur ses genoux devant le regard dubitatif des deux autres malheureuses qui étaient entièrement laissées pour contre. Andromeda allait bientôt rejoindre la prestigieuse école de magie Poudlard et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'attendait à ce que son père s'intéresse au moins légèrement à son cas, pour une fois. Quant à Bellatrix, elle qui aimait être au cœur de l'attention, elle ne supportait tout simplement pas l'intérêt qu'on portait à sa petite sœur. Ces élans d'affection, qui apparaissaient rarement chez cet homme au caractère plutôt austère, démontrait l'importance qu'avait la jeune Narcissa pour lui, au détriment de ses autres enfants. La fillette affichait un sourire radieux, bien loin des sourires de politesse qu'on lui avait si bien appris à faire. Du haut de ses six ans elle connaissait la rareté de cet amour si doux provenant de son père, son contact devenait soudainement plus chaleureux, cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'apparente froideur dont il faisait preuve le reste du temps. Aujourd'hui, sa simple présence permettait de dévoiler cette lueur d'humanité chez Cygnus Black. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose, que ces instants pourtant si bref, puissent durer éternellement. Mais son père semblait se lasser vite à chaque fois, sans doute trop préoccupé par ses obligations et ses affaires quotidiennes. Il déposa la petite blonde avec précaution sur le sol, reprit son aigreur habituel et annonça d'un ton distant aux filles :

« Nous allons bientôt nous rendre chez votre oncle Orion pour célébrer les fêtes de fin d'année. Tâchez d'être prêtes à temps. »

Les trois sœurs quittèrent le salon et montèrent les escaliers dans un silence religieux impressionnant pour leur jeune âge, comme il était de convenance dans cette noble famille où les extravagances enfantines n'étaient que très peu permises.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, Andromeda se laissa tomber avec élégance sur son lit, appréciant le contact des draps en soie avec sa peau. Elle constata qu'un elfe de maison avait déjà fait sa valise, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se parer de sa dernière robe, spécialement conçue pour l'occasion, afin d'être parfaitement présentable devant le reste de la famille.

« Les fêtes de fin d'année chez oncle Orion, quelle surprise... » marmonna t-elle en ouvrant son immense armoire de style baroque, une antiquité qui datait probablement du XVIIème siècle. Voilà dix ans que la jeune Black assistait au même rituel chaque année l'intégralité des membres actuels de la famille se réunissait au même endroit, Noël n'étant qu'un prétexte pour se retrouver afin de parler des affaires des Black, débattre de la politique du ministère et de nombreux autres sujets qui ne concernait que les adultes, les enfants étant expressément invités à rejoindre la salle de lecture quand la discussion devenait trop sérieuse à table. Soudain, une pensée traversa l'esprit d'Andromeda il semblait évident qu'on s'entretiendrait au sujet de sa future rentrée à Poudlard, l'année suivante. Ce fait lui fit décrocher un sourire en imaginant son père vanter son intelligence pour faire bonne impression tandis que ses oncles et tantes acquiesceraient en affirmant qu'elle ferait une scolarité excellente, comme tous les Black par ailleurs.

Bellatrix s'observait agacée dans le miroir, ses cheveux revêches lui faisaient encore des misères, elle était à deux doigts de faire la concession de demander de l'aide à sa sœur aînée qui possédait elle aussi cette même crinière bouclée d'un brun foncé, caractéristique de la famille Black, comme aimait le faire remarquer leur grand-père paternel. Elle se surprit même à envier les fin cheveux blonds de Narcissa, qui était de manière générale totalement différente physiquement des deux premières nées. Andromeda et Bellatrix avaient hérité d'une machoire forte et des yeux d'une couleur sombre et profonde tandis que la cadette possédait un visage fin et un regard d'un bleu particulièrement clair qui lui donnait une beauté d'un autre genre. _Voilà pourquoi Père n'a d'attention que pour elle !_ songea l'impétueuse petite fille avec une pointe de colère et d'amertume.

* * *

Au même moment, au 12 square Grimmaurd, l'agitation était à son comble. Walburga ne cessait de pester contre son misérable elfe de maison, qui selon cette femme d'une rudesse effroyable, n'avait pas fini les préparatifs à temps.

Sa voix stridente faisait trembler les murs depuis tôt ce matin, d'une pièce à l'autre on l'entendait hurler :

« Kreatur nos invités arrivent dans l'immédiat ! Que fais-tu, la table n'est pas encore mise ! Si j'en avais le temps je te battrais ! Oh par Merlin, que nos ancêtres nous pardonnent ce déshonneur ! »

La pauvre chose se démenait comme elle pouvait, il faut dire que depuis un certains temps ce n'était pas le travail qui manquait, mais il savait à quel point le repas de Noël avait une importance capitale pour sa propriétaire envers qui il éprouvait une profonde admiration. Walburga Black, grande femme à l'air sévère dont la dense chevelure d'un noir de jais étaient toujours attachés dans un chignon serré, tenait très à cœur son rôle d'épouse et de maîtresse de maison.

Les fêtes de fin d'année était le moment pour elle de montrer à la famille rassemblée le respect qu'elle avait pour leur valeurs, mais aussi de donner un avis et d'influencer sur les affaires familiales, transgressant légèrement le rôle de femme mariée auquel elle était censée se cantonner. Elle aimait justifier ce comportement en faisant remarquer qu'elle apportait plus à la conversation que la femme de son frère, cette née Rosier qui ne possédait manifestement pas le sens du débat d'une véritable Black, se contentant toujours d'approuver ce que disait son mari.

Â l'étage, Sirius Black, six ans, était bien loin des préoccupations des adultes, en train de jouer avec ses figurines en marbre représentant divers sorciers aux allures guerrières, qui avaient pour particularité de s'animer sous ses ordres. Son petit frère Regulus observait la scène sans rien dire, sans doute trop émerveillé par la magie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ils ne se doutaient pas encore que leur mère n'allait pas tarder à entrer comme une furie dans la chambre, maugréant toutes les malédictions du monde car ses fils n'étaient pas prêts à recevoir les invités.

* * *

Beaucoup plus loin, à Carbone-les-mines, une de ses villes ouvrières comme elles sont légion dans cette partie pauvre du Royaume-Uni, Eileen Rogue observait de sa fenêtre les quelques traces des festivités de Noël. De vulgaires guirlandes clignotante à la lumière défaillante, une vieille pancarte en bois où l'on pouvait distinguer une inscription où il était autre fois écrit en lettres dorées « Joyeux Noël ! » voilà les seules décorations que pouvait offrir la mairie à ce quartier des plus défavorisés, avec la participation de quelques habitants de bonne foi. Mais la jeune femme au visage légèrement ingrat, ne se souciait guère de ce genre de détail. Voilà bien longtemps que son cœur ne pouvait plus accueillir toute la joie, le bonheur et même l'amour que représentaient ces fêtes de fin d'année. Pourtant elle était toujours là, dans cette maison délabrée, ne sachant trop ce qu'elle attendait. Peut être restait elle ici en souvenir de cette nuit où pour la première fois un homme l'avait aimée, l'avait trouvée désirable. Â l'image des princesses de contes de fée, Eileen attendait le retour de son prince charmant, mais à la place de celui-ci c'était un ogre qui se présentait à chaque fois devant le seuil de la porte. Elle n'avait pas oublié l'homme qu'elle avait épousé, un Tobias chaleureux et rieur qui l'emmenait au paradis dès qu'il la saisissait dans ses bras. Elle l'avait rencontré lors d'une escapade, où elle avait cherché à fuir ses tristes obligations de femme d'une famille noble. Il lui avait dit qu'il aimait son style particulier et ses airs perdus, comme si elle était dans un monde qui lui était totalement étranger. Son futur mari ne croyait pas si bien dire, mais quelle fut sa surprise, ou plutôt son choc quand il apprit la vérité sur Eileen, à peine une semaine après leur mariage prématuré.

La vie était parfois affreusement injuste, elle qui avait sacrifié son rang, sa vie confortable et pire, trahis les siens pour l'unique personne qu'elle aimait la voilà à présent marié à un moldu qui ne supportait pas la magie, faisant preuve d'excès de violence épouvantables dès que sa femme avait le malheur de sortir sa baguette. Tobias était sans cesse absent, préférant la compagnie d'un verre d'alcool dans un bar plutôt que celle de sa famille, et ses revenus entant que simple ouvrier à la chaîne ne leur permettait même pas de subvenir aux besoins primordiaux.

Eileen avait bien tenté de trouver un travail, mais il était fort de constater qu'elle ne s'acclimaterait jamais totalement à la vie des moldus et qu'elle était loin de posséder les compétences nécessaires pour exercer le moindre métier dans ce monde auquel seul Tobias la rattachait. Aujourd'hui la jeune femme était forcée d'admettre que tout était allé trop vite, mais il était bien trop tard pour retourner en arrière, à présent elle n'était qu'une traîtresse à son sang reniée par sa famille et elle avait même eu un enfant... En songeant à cela elle se tourna vers son unique fils, Severus, qui était profondément plongé dans un livre qu'il avait vraisemblablement emprunté dans la bibliothèque de l'école de moldu où il était scolarisé, comme l'obligeait la loi, du moins c'est ce que son mari lui avait dit. Le jeune garçon semblait être en avance pour son âge, il avait un air sérieux et une maturité inhabituelle pour un enfant de six ans. Cela réjouissait sa mère qui ne supportait pas devoir s'occuper sans cesse du bambin, _Plus vite il saura se débrouiller seul, mieux ce sera_ , avait-elle comme unique principe d'éducation.


	2. Le repas de Noël, partie 2

**Petit mot de l'auteur: Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir déjà une review, je m'avoue touchée. ^^Donc, pour répondre à Danny; je vais d'abord tenter d'être rassurante, il est vrai que j'ai donné un ton un peu fataliste dans mon précèdent petit mot, mais je vais tenter de ne pas tomber dans un "misérabilisme" exagéré, car si la vie n'est pas un long fleuve tranquille, elle est aussi faite de petits bonheurs même dans le plus grand des malheurs! Je ne vais pas laissé le destin s'acharner abusivement sur les personnages car l'intérêt de cette fic repose aussi sur le fait de voir les différentes réactions, les différents chemins que prennent des personnes face à une situation semblable (et pourtant si unique chacune, mais je ne vais pas trop m'étaler ^^).Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'ai envie que l'on puisse se reconnaître dans les personnages même si leur vie est particulièrement difficile, c'est là mon plus grand challenge, toucher le lecteur par les sentiments et les souvenirs. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de l'intérêt que tu portes à la fic, ça va me pousser à continuer malgré la rentrée qui approche!**

* * *

 _Chapitre 2, Repas de Noël, deuxième partie_

Les trois sœurs rejoignirent leur parent dans l'antichambre, toutes portaient des vêtements aristocratique d'un autre temps. Narcissa arborait une simple robe en mousseline de coton blanc, surmontée à la taille par un ruban bleu, comme beaucoup de fillettes à la fin du XVIIIe en France. Bellatrix possédait la même robe, à la différence que c'était un ruban rose qui marquait sa taille à peine naissante. Quant à Andromeda, elle avait atteint l'âge où sorti de l'enfance, les jeunes filles se paraient traditionnellement d'habits plus adulte, en l'occurrence une robe d'inspiration victorienne en tissu rouge avec une jupe légèrement évasée décorée de quelques dentelles.

Cet accoutrement ne semblait pas adapter pour cette petite demoiselle au physique encore enfantin, mais ce curieux mélange de style et d'époque n'était autre que l'un des codes vestimentaires de la famille Black, qu'ils suivaient a priori depuis près d'un siècle. Il était inenvisageable de transgresser ces règles lors d'une réunion de famille de cette importance, bien qu'arrivé en 1966 porter ce genre de tenues pouvait frôler le ridicule. Druella s'approcha et examina soigneusement sous la moindre couture l'apparence de ses filles, elle resserra quelques nœuds, remit un bouton mal attaché et refit les plis récalcitrants d'une jupe avant de se tourner vers son mari pour déclarer enfin :

« Nous sommes prêtes pour le transplanage. »

Narcissa se saisit immédiatement du bras de son père tandis que Bellatrix lui jetais un regard emplit de hargne car elle devait une nouvelle fois se résoudre à contre cœur de transplaner avec leur mère.

En l'espace d'un instant, Cygnus, Druella et leur trois filles étaient apparus dans le hall d'entrée du 12, square Grimmaurd. Devant eux, se tenant droite et haute comme à son habitude, Walburga les fixait d'un air pincé. En guise de salutation elle annonça un à un le prénom des nouveaux arrivants, ne manquant pas d'ajouter une pointe de mépris quand vint le tour de Druella et les invita à rejoindre le grand salon d'un geste de la main.

Andromeda constata que cette femme était toujours aussi effrayante, elle arrivait même à faire pâlir sa mère, ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Elle semblait être aussi froide que la glace et pourtant elle pouvait devenir aussi redoutable que des flammes ardentes, c'était là le plus terrorisant dans le tempérament si particulier de la maîtresse de maison. Bellatrix, au delà de l'effroi, éprouvait une certaine admiration pour leur tante, sa sœur se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'elle avait déclaré il y a de cela un an :

« Plus tard j'espère être comme tante Walburga ! » Une véritable Black, avait-elle ajouté pour reprendre les termes souvent employé dans la famille, ce qui ne paraissait pas plaire à leur mère pour une raison qui échappait à Andromeda.

Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était à présent le temps des salutations, un exercice difficile auquel il était obligatoire de se soumettre. Dans le salon il y avait une dizaine de personnes présentes, Andromeda devait tous les saluer différemment, en fonction de leur âge, de leur sexe et surtout de leur rang dans la famille. Son père lui avait signifié qu'elle n'était plus une enfant à présent et qu'aucune erreur de sa part ne serait tolérée, l'image du regard du regard qu'il lui avait lancé à ce moment là hantait encore la jeune fille qui craignait une correction des plus sévères si elle venait à se tromper.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et s'avança dans la pièce suivie de près par ses sœurs qui allaient répété le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Tout d'abord une simple courbette peu appuyée comme considération pour sa grande-tante Cassiopea, une plus longue avec une inclinaison plus importante envers sa tante Irma, une élégante petite révérence devant son oncle Alphard qui lui renvoya un regard bienveillant, lui signifiant que pour l'instant elle tenait à la perfection son rôle. Et, arrivée face à son cousin Sirius, Andromeda se contenta d'un simple signe de tête, réservé communément aux personnes n'ayant pas de respect particulier à se manifester. C'est en apercevant l'expression effarée de sa mère qu'elle pris conscience de la bavure inadmissible qu'elle venait de commettre. Comment avait-elle pu avoir un tel manquement, une fille de son âge devant une distinction des plus spécifiques à l'héritier, le futur grand chef de famille ? Baissant humblement la tête, la demoiselle se confondit en excuse et suivie par ses sœurs, elle releva les pans de sa robe en accentuant profondément le fléchissement de ses genoux, exécutant admirablement une grande révérence avec tout le respect dont elle était tenu d'avoir pour son cousin.

A vrai dire, le petit Sirius Black ne comprenait pas le spectacle qui était en train de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Il ne saisit pas non plus pourquoi le teint de sa cousine était soudainement devenu rougeâtre avant qu'elle ne fasse ce drôle de geste accompagnée par ses sœurs, ni pourquoi elles le répétèrent devant leur grand-père s'accroupissant cette fois-ci tellement bas que leurs genoux touchaient presque le sol. Il nota que Narcissa paraissait aussi perdue que lui et suivait aveuglément sa sœur aînée qui semblait mener cette drôle de danse. Il aurait préféré rester dans la chambre avec Regulus, mais sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'aujourd'hui il était suffisamment âgé pour assister à certaines réceptions, et surtout pour accomplir son rôle d'héritier. _Qu'est-ce que c'est être l'héritier ?_ A ce jour Sirius n'avait pas conscience de l'ampleur de ce statut, il savait juste que cela lui donnait une importance conséquente au sein de la famille, et n'hésitait pas parfois à en user.

Bellatrix s'installa sur l'un des canapé en vieux cuir noir, son père était assis auprès d'elle, pour le grand bonheur de la fillette. Aussi loin que remontait ses souvenirs, cette partie du repas était toujours la plus ennuyeuse à son goût; les adultes discutaient entre eux tout en buvant du Whisky pur feu tandis que les enfants devaient rester silencieux et n'avaient le droit qu'à un unique verre de jus de citrouille alors que la faim tiraillait leur ventre. Néanmoins, profitant de l'agitation que provoquait une conversation animée entre Alphard et Walburga Black, qui se trouvaient sans cesse des choses à se reprocher, elle se tourna vers son père pour lui murmurer, la voix remplit d'une certaine fierté :

« Avez-vous vu père, l'erreur qu'a faite Andromeda ? Heureusement que j'étais présente pour rattraper ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Cygnus Black se contenta de froncer les sourcils et Druella jeta immédiatement un regard glacial à sa fille pour lui ordonner de se taire sur le champ. La fillette se renfrogna, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine pour marqué son mécontentement, _Père et Mère ne savent pas faire preuve de reconnaissance ! Moi qui respecte les codes comme il faut contrairement à l'autre idiote!_ Pensa t-elle en se mordant sauvagement la lèvre inférieur pour réprimer sa colère.

* * *

Dans la minuscule maison située dans l'Impasse du Tisseur, l'ambiance était encore plus morose. La famille Rogue était rassemblée pour le repas de Noël, Eileen n'avait rien prévu d'extravagant, elle faisait selon leur moyen. Quant à Tobias, il avait affreusement bu sans doute avait il passé le début de la soirée dans un bar, en compagnie de quelques collègues. Il se trouvait que quand M. Rogue était ivre, il ne contenait plus ses pensées et les commentaires désobligeants fusaient.

« C'est dégueulasse, putain ! Grogna-il en recrachant le morceau de pomme de terre qu'il venait à peine de mettre dans sa bouche. Tu sais ce que les autres mangent à Noël ? Des trucs mangeables, comme de la dinde ou encore des marrons... ajouta l'homme en observant avec dédain le plat déplorable qui se trouvait au centre de la table. Sa femme ne réagit pas, elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas temps d'envenimer la discussion, elle laissait couler les remarques de son mari, s'efforçant de se montrer impassible face aux reproches.

Tu sais, reprit Tobias, Noël est une fête importante pour les gens comme moi... et toi, tu... ne la célèbre pas comme il faut... ça montre bien que tu n'es qu'une... qu'une... » le mot maudit ne sortit pas de sa gorge, comme si fatalement il avait lui même du mal à admettre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

 _C'est reparti_ , considéra Eileen Rogue. L'homme qu'elle avait épousé avait été élevé dans une de ses familles éminemment stricte et religieuse, à défaut de réelle conviction, c'était plutôt des principes qu'ils respectaient, allant toutes les semaines à la messe et étant persuadés de suivre rigoureusement les enseignements de la Bible, quand bien même ce ne fut pas le cas. Cette éducation était vraisemblablement une cause de l'aversion de Tobias envers la magie, par certain moment d'ébriété il n'hésitait pas même, à cracher à sa sorcière de femme qu'elle rejoindrait l'enfer pour s'être rangée du côté du Diable. Eileen ne s'en souciait guère, le rapport à la religion était différent entre sorcier et moldu, bien que beaucoup des siens croyait eux aussi en un « après ».

« - Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas tes tours de magie pour faire apparaître de la nourriture plus convenable, hein? La phrase assassine qu'on venait de lui lancer sortie instantanément la jeune femme de sa torpeur. Elle se redressa difficilement, l'exaspération faisant trembler tous ses membres de façon incontrôlable.

\- Dois-je te rappeler que tu as pris ma baguette pour la cacher hors de ma portée ? Que tu m'interdis d'utiliser la magie sous n'importe qu'elle forme ?» Répliqua t-elle d'un ton cinglant, se retenant d'ajouter que faire apparaître de la nourriture par magie était impossible selon les cinq exceptions fondamentales à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire.

Les propos d'Eileen ne parurent pas déstabiliser Tobias qui se borna à la dévisager, un brin de haine illuminant son regard. La tension était à présent insoutenable, même le petit Severus s'était ratatiné sur sa chaise, s'attendant assurément au pire. Elle était allée trop loin en osant répondre aux pics de son époux, mais une rage intense lui brûlait la gorge, les outrages ne demandaient qu'à sortir qu'importe les conséquences. M. Rogue se leva d'un air bourru en ne manquant pas de renverser sa chaise dans un fracas assourdissant. Il saisit avec violence les poignets de son épouse qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un glapissement de surprise. Et, avec une haleine fétide empestant l'alcool, il lui susurra d'un ton mielleux :

« - Heureusement que je l'ai caché ton machin, c'est pour le bien de tous d'empêcher les monstres comme toi d'agir.

Le visage d'Eileen pâlit, sa colère très vite remplacée par une peur légitime qui provenait du plus profond de ses entrailles.

\- Je ne suis pas un monstre... tu m'aimes... tu m'as épousé. Murmura t-elle comme une supplication envers son mari.

\- J'ai épousé Eileen Prince ! Hurla t-il soudainement en projetant brutalement le corps de la jeune femme contre un meuble de la cuisine. JE N'AI PAS EPOUSE UNE PUTAIN DE SORCIERE ! »

Aussitôt un poing s'abattit sur le visage d'Eileen, elle tomba lourdement à terre, sentant le goût du sang envahir peu à peu sa bouche. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et porta une main chevrotante à sa joue tuméfiée. La magie présente dans son être lui conjurait de s'échapper, de s'extraire de son corps dans une défense désespérée, mais elle s'efforçait de la contenir, les paroles de Tobias étaient transcendantes de vérité, c'était sa nature de sorcière qui provoquait l'échec de son couple.


End file.
